


Aegalla the Terror

by SylvannasBurnas



Series: Life of Aeghalla [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapor gets rekt, F/F, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Khal Drogo lives, M/M, Misplaced family members, Misscarige, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Talk of miscarige, The Targaryens take over most of Essos, The old masters get rekt., Their baby lives., Whitewalkers, the targeryens have dragon magic., wolves come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: She didn't start out a perfect shot, a balanced warrior, or a tactful speaker. No, she started out the younger sister of the Chosen Prince, and watched her family burn in a fire of their own making. She is the oldest of the surviving Targeryens, and proud of that fact-she is good at keeping her family alive. That changes when her brother sells her little sister for an army.





	1. The Khal

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... this is my first fic. On ao3, and I am trying to figure all this out still. I will try to update once a week, with varying chapter length, but as it is i have a lot typed out and ready to post. Have fun and comments are like coffee!!

           When Viserys told Deanerys of her arranged wedding she cried in my arms for hours.  During Breakfast Viserys ordered me to remain by his side for the entirety of the long trip.  
      The day came for the Khal to look upon Dany, Viserys had me close at hand. I was in a light cream shirt Unlaced at the top part, and trousers tucked into tall light brown leather boots. My light blonde hair is a slight mess from horse back riding earlier this morning. When the Khal rides up and halts his horse everything is silent. He locks eyes with Dany , then abruptly wheels his horse around and his Bloodriders follow.  
    Viseries throws a fit and is calmed by our host, while I comfort Deanerys and lead her inside. After  I tuck her in for an early turn in I make my way to my own rooms. I find Viseries waiting on my bed.  
  
      In the next week we are preparing Dany for her wedding. I was at her side on the way there on my roan Dornish mare - named aptly for her coat Anagor- trotting calmly  
beside Dany's litter. She is very nervous, so I keep up light conversation, diverting her attention from the surrounding Kalazar. it is then i remember that a dothraki wedding is a bloody affair, and death matches over very small things will be abundant.

  
       We arrived and Dany was led to the alter like mound , and was seated beside the Khal. She was then set upon by all kinds of men and demon giving her gifts. I was seated beside Viserys on a pile of cushions. Dany was surprised by one man gifting her a chest of snakes, then she smiled and told the man to give the six to me.The man did so with confusion, and gasped as I took out a red black and yellow banded snake it wrapped around my arm contentedly.  There are six other snakes in the chest and throughout the rest of the wedding I switch out the snakes, naming each. There are several poisonous snakes, one a Dornish Hooded Devil. That one I kept out for a long while, calming him down from his very agitated mood, feeding him little roasted mice as they are handed to me by a slave. The rest I switch out every now and then, calming them slightly as they had been frightened by all the noise. I calm the colorful bunch and feed them little bits of my goat haunch, allowing a cream and white boa to wrap around my shoulders.she is the calmest of the lot, and i name her lake for her serene temper. Viserys scowls at me, but leaves me be, far used to my strange habit of befriending dangerous creatures.   
      
       As evening comes the Khal takes Dany to a beautiful silver mare, then leads her on into the Dothraki sea. I was introduced to the Kahls blodriders, and Viserys got drunk soon enough. thank the gods, he leaves me behind when he leaves and i join in on the calmer festivities, like the races and arm wrestling matches- winning a few- an i talk to the khals Bloodriders, shareing stories and impressing them with my knowledge of thier languge.  I have a head for languages, and Dothraki is one of the ones I speak fluently. They seemed surprised at how well I spoke their harsh language, and challenged me by asking questions that required complicated answers. I apparently passed their test and as the next morning came they invited me to eat with them. Soon Viseys came back from the city and joins in on the discussion, he dismisses me,so I leave to ready Anagor for travel. The huts and the like came down swiftly and horses are mounted. the Khal and his new Khalissi rejoin the khalazr, and i oin Dany as we wait on our horses for our march to begin. the khal returns to us amd i fall back farther back and widly to the side as we start, joining a few younger dothraki teens in battle talk, strategies and such and i have to explain what a suit of armor is several times.  
     The Khal and Dany  lead the way deeper into the Dothraki sea. I remained near the front , but behind Viserys and out of sight. The teens are keeping up a livly discussion on how they would infiltrate a castle when the Khals Bloodriders fell back towrds us and drw me into conversation on weak points in most armor, steadily hearding me towards the front of the Kahlazar. when I draw back Collotho just smiles and grabs Angmars bridle, keeping us moving. I sigh as we pass Viseries and watch him closely as his eyes follow me carefully, anger rising steadily. I have woken the dragon, it seems. Strange, i no longer fear the thing- let alone the man behind it. I avoid his gaze antway, and I frown quieting myself warily he is still techbically in charge of me- but I am the older sibling, I remind myself, raising my chin and continue on where I left off the conversation with the Bloodriders. We are soon behind the khal and Dany,who then proceeds to steal my attention to ask about my snakes. i offer to show them to her, and she nods along happily.  
      I took out the Valerion Rattle snake and showed her how calm it acted when I stroked its rattle gently. She carefully did as I showed and smiled happily when the Red tasted her hand. The Khal watched me handle the snake carefully, hand on his weapon.  
    "How do you tame them" Rokko askes me in awe.  
    " I don't. I just know how to calm them down, and feeding them does wonders for them liking you. " Haggo perked at that and asked to pet one, and I allowed him to stroke the ever calm Lake.  
    I took out the Darklands Python, as long as I am tall, and wrapped it around my hips twice, its head easily rising up as I coaxed her to be pet by the Bloodriders. All three seemed to swallow their fear and touched the large snake , much to the Khals humor.  
   " Would you like to pet her, Khal Drogo?" I challenged him.  
   He becons me forward and I trotted beside him. Dany watchs with amusement as the great Khal reached out slowly and past the python and stroked the Hooded Devil wrapped around my throat.  
     The Devil woke up and spread his hood in seconds of the contact, hissing angrily. I chuckled as Drogo snatched his hand back, and put my hand under the hissing head, having him wrap around my hand and wrist easily.   
     " Bravery, My Khal, will get you killed. " I kissed the hissing snakes head and it calmed considerably. One last hiss and he slithered up my arm back to his place around my throat.  
    " Is that a threat, or a challenge, Khal ki Gerzi?" The Khal growls, but that is his normal tone, I am beginning to think.  
    " Niether ,Khal Drogo. Just an observation "  
     " Aegalla,come here,"Viserys orders me, but when i move to do so Haggo swipes the reins from my hands and shakes his head,not allowing me to join my brother at all.  
     " Why do you let him order you. " Haggo asks me as we slow down slightly.  
   " He is my brother. " I state simply   
   " As am I now, through your sister.  Stay. "  
   All three Bloodriders then took a look at the angry Targiyen with intrest as he proceeds to throw a tantrun as a continue to ignore his orders, he even tries to draw his sword at one point, only to be quickly averted by Jorah Mormont. I giggle as Viserys startlingly pukes over the side of his horse, too much wine and too little sleep, probably. that gets several rude Dothraki comments thrown his way, and as the day goes on, he does it twice more. i make several friends in the folowing weeks, most of them warriors and hunters. I join in on most of the hunt when the Dothraki relies I am a natural at archery on horseback, and i can throw a spear better than any of them.  
     
     


	2. Of Lions and men

Two weeks later I am scouting with Haggo ahead of the Khalazar when I came across a white lion. She is wounded and dieing slowly - painfully. I dismount and approach her carefully, noting her resind look of lost hope.  
Drawing my blade I kneel behind her head, pulling it into my lap carefully. I pet her gently for a moment, then plunge my blade into her heart swiftly. She exhails and goes limp immediately.  
As I stand I notice a slight movement under her, and as I move around her I see three cubs, As white as their mother. Two girls and one boy mabye a week old at most. I whistle for my horse to approach and I pick up the three small cubs. 

I gift the bigger female to Dany as a life day gift. She fell in love with the little girl, and brushes the cubs fur near constantly. The other girl I give to my personal Dothraki guard - Shaggo. He needed a companion.  
The male I kept for myself, and I dote on the little male a bit much. For next month we drew closer to the Mother mountain and the Dosh Kahleen. The lion cubs all grew at an amazing rate, now almost up to my hip. And able to keep up with the horses on foot.  
My Male - now named Aegon for my ancestors. His mane is half grown , and his body lanky. He is however very clingy to me, and I am not allowed out of his sight.  
My sword and bow are taken from me as we enter the city, as are everyone's weapons. No blood is allowed to be spilt in the holy city. I dismount and with Aegon trotting at my side I approach Qotho and the Khal.  
" Khal Gerzi " the Khal acknowledges me, it has become an endeerment of a sort for him to call me. Queen of Snakes.  
We head for the building of the Dosh Kahleen and once inside there are cheers. The Khal leads the way, and once seated he jestures for me to sit with his Bloodriders.  
I sit beside Cohollo on the far right, and Aegon settles beside me. I lean backward a bit aginst the lion, like a chair. It falls silent as Dany enters the room.  
A stalion is brought in and the Khal cuts his heart out, and gives it to Deaneris. She begins to devour it , and I feel pride as she keeps the big thing down.  
" Rheggo!" Is the name for the Stalion that's to mount the world. Named for our big brother. The one only I remember clearly enough to tell stories of.  
I add my voice to the chant, and Aegon adds his roar, followed by his sisters. I silently add the title " Blessed by Ghosts" to his name. The celebrations continue.  
For days. One night I am at my now customary place with the Bloodriders when Viseries enters. He swings his sword, and Dany tries to calm him. That only riles him up more. He snatches Dany and holds the sword to her throat.  
" Viseries!" I roar at him, standing up and approaching him swiftly. I do not pause and real my fist back, punching him in the face. At the same time I snatch Dany from his grip. " That is enough , brother. " I spit at him and hold Dany close to my side.  
Khal Droggo was a step behind me the whole time, and as Qollo and Haggo take his arms, and Viseries is put on his knees.  
He is screaming about Dragons and crowns and killing babies. As Danys handmaiden is too scared to translate, I do. The Khal becomes enraged and looks to Dany for permission to punish our brother. She gives the smallest of nodds, then he looks to me as well.  
I move to the fire pit and empty the cauldron there and hand it to him.  
" A Crown for a king. " I state in Dothraki.  
Gold and silver medallions are put in and melted down. When that was done the great Khal swiftly took it and held it into the air, proclaiming  
" A Crown for a king. " Viseries begged Dany first, then he looked to me.  
" Aegala please! Please!" I lock eyes with him and let my rage show through my eyes. Drogo tilted the cauldron and it pours over his head and down his neck, hardening as it cools and kills him. He died while screaming.  
" A dragon can not be burned. " Both Dany and I say quietly. Niether of us can be burned, whatsoever. Even the sun.


	3. Rhego

After another week in the shadow of the Mother of Mountians , My birthday arrives. 

 

Dany gives me one of her eggs, the cream and gold one that I for some reason or another I am fascinated with. I carry it in a bag like I do with my snakes. Dany and I take turns carting the gold and green egg around.

 

The eggs seem to be getting naturally warmer over the days and weeks we spend in the city. Drogo goes on raids more often and brings back spoils. One day I am headed for the tribute tent after the raid, still on a bit of a battle high with my white hair is tinged red, most of it still dripping. Aegon trots beside me, just as bloodied. 

 

I enter the tent and am greeted by Haggo already inside, cleaning his blade thoroughly. As I approach to sit in my usual spot on his left when he snaches me around the waist and yanks her sideways into his lap, much to my shock. I then just relax back against his chest, and relax when his grip doesn't loosen up after a minute. 

 

Qohollo brings a slave in with him, and is followed by the other two Bloodriders. I greet them all and none of them comment on my new location. Aegon demands I rebraid his mane and I do what I can from my currently trapped position. 

 

Dany enters with two of my snakes at her heels , who come to me swiftly, hissing in my ears all that they had seen. One was the red yellow and black water snake and the other was a dimond headed cobra.

 

Danys lion- named Rhaella - walks beside her happily purring. Dany panics at the sight of Droggos Cut, but even I tell her it will heal quickly. She lets it rest and sits beside the Khal , listening about the raid. 

 

" My Khal we have found a sheep witch. " called a young man from the entrance. He sneers in disgust.

 

" Bring the witch. " Drogo ordered. 

 

" Witch?" Dany was never taught the Dothraki word for it, so I told her the meaning in high Valarian. 

 

¤ Dark magic user. She hides as a healer. They found skeletons in her home. ¤

 

" Burn her, my sun and stars. " Dany told Drogo. She hates evil people. They remind her of our brother. 

 

" As you wish, moon of my life. " The witch was present for those words, not that she understood them.

 

* What shall be done with me. * the witch asked in the common tounge. 

 

* Do you not understand. You are to be burned. * I tell her haughtily

 

* I am a HEALER. Not a witch*

 

" She lies to save her life, my Khal. " Haggo tells him angerly. The slave now on Qhollos lap whimpers in fear. 

 

" She burns on the pire with our dead brothers. " the Khal orders. Two of our own died in this raid. 

 

The pire is ready as the sun sets and the two bodies and witch are settled on it. Dany and I decide to put the dragon eggs into the pire, fire and blood being our words. And both will have run wild today. 

Kahl Drogo lit the pire himself and the Khalazar celebrated. The witch could be heard all through the dessert night as she died screaming. 

It was a few hours till morning when Dany and I both felt our hearts erupt. We shot off toward the pire, and entered the flames without fear. Many men tried to stop us, and we both could feel Khal Drogo mere inches behind us. His Bloodriders not an inch behind. Haggo nearly caught me around the waist, and was only stopped by me sliding under his arms on my knees, and leaping to my feet. 

Once inside the flames we went immediately to our eggs. They were broken and in the cracked remains are our babies. I gather the green and cream ones while Dany picks up her little black and red. We both sit down in the roaring fire and greet our dragons happily. the fires die there is an entire Khalazar waiting around it. I stand first, my green on my shoulders and the golden in my arms. I help Dany up to her feet, only for her to be scooped up by the Khal in seconds.

I find myself surrounded by the three Bloodriders, all in a fuss. It is Qothollo who picks me up and swings me around, scolding me all the while for running into the fire. 

He sets me down and it is then that they seem to realise two things. One Dany and I are both naked as the day we were born and two that we had acquired dragons. 

Aegon trots up to my side as if he knew all along. I decide to name my green Rhegar and the golden one Reagal. In my mind I feel thier happiness and contentment. 

Dany and I both get dressed as the sun rises and we continue as usual. I feed the three dragons some roasted horse meat, As they refused raw meat I gave it to my snakes. 

All of a sudden Dany cried out. The baby is coming and I have never seen a tent come up so fast. I was fairly certain the khals heart stopped beating for a few minutes. 

I enter the tent and hold Danys hand as she screams out again in pain, and we begin to breath as we practiced before. The Healer comes in and we both assist Dany as she bares down. 

Her baby screams as he comes into the world, and I clean him of blood before handing the little prince to his mother. The healer calls the Khal in and I leave to give them their time, only to see Cohollo, Haggo and Qotho outside the tent waiting for me. I have only a loose breast binder and a split riding skirt on, and all three men surround me, telling me never to do that EVER again, under any circumstances. 

The three baby dragons all cuddle in around her when she rests beside the huge bonfire , Aegon, Rhaella and the Bloodriders all around her, lounging comfortably. 

When she wakes to baby dragon song she feels an otherworldly love come upon her, and she joins them, humming along with them easily. Qotho tells her they will be heading back into the Sea soon, to begin raiding the towns again, to begin readying to cross the Saltsea.

"Dany... " Aegahla questions "how would you react if I went and bought all the Unsullied in Essos?"

"I would ask why you would want a slave army." Her voice is dangerously unhappy

"They would be free under me, sister. But we will need more than 40,000 Dothraki screamers to take Westeros. "

"Only if you wait for our dragons to grow a bit larger, to breath fire. And you will take the Bloodriders with you. And-" 

"Sister, I was planning months in advance, our dragons have yet to even fly darling, and I am content to wait a while more to retake our homeland. It will wait a while longer." She pats Dany thigh gently and trots back to her customary place with the Bloodriders, joining into their banter effortlessly. 

The Kahlazar travels over the Dothraki sea and conquers others in preparation for the invasion to come, raiding towns and small cities for gold and loot. The Kahlazar grows so large that those who didn't ride began to assemble a permanent camp, wich they called Dragons Flight. 

The dragons grew at tremendous rates, by a year old they were the size of a small Keep. Drogon is her sisters, his black body shimmers like fire in all lights, his bright red crest a beacon. Rheagar is greener than any jewel, and his bronze accents make him seem like royalty. Rheagal - her baby- is the most beautiful cream color,,and looks as if he was dipped in gold. 

While her sister and her husband make the plans and organize the army they have amassed, Aeghalla is in charge of protection and enforcement. She leads the charge from the air as Drogo does from the land, and Deanerys rides Drogon, directing them and covering gaps. Not that there are many with her genius planning. 

The dragons are large enough now for Westeros. Deanerys has gone over the plans and strategies, has gone over all possibilities. There is only one more thing they need.  
Unsullied.


	4. Before Astapor

Aegala sighs under her snake helmet unhappily as she follows Dany through the marketplace, hand on her wip and she hisses to the Hooded Devil around her shoulders conversationally. 

"Gerzi? Care for some wine?" Dany asks her 

"Not from this one, Khalissi. " she replies, and they move to continue onward when the merchant pulls out a dagger, trying to get Dany. He fails utterly as Aegalla wraps her arm around his neck and she has his own dagger at his balls in seconds. 

"Kahlissi!" Her handmaidens exclaim in shock, and only then does Dany turn to see her sister holding the man. 

"Send him to my Khal, sister. Aegon will stay with me."

"As you say, mi Khalla" Aegala then turns the limp man around and ties him up, picking him up across her shoulders like a dead deer and makes her way to her horse. She drapes him over Angor's back and mounts up, leading her personal guard- her men really- back to the Khallasar. 

"KHAL !" She calls out when she sees him , and as she pulls up beside him, him not on a mount, she cuts the merchant from her horse , and he lands in a heap before the great Khal. 

"An assassin sent to kill your Khalissi. Poison was his weapon,and when she denied it he tried to stab her. He failed. " she sees the Khal slowly become enraged, and he orders the man sripped of his clothes, tied behind the Khalissis horse to walk. 

 

Six months later the Khalazar has taken over six smaller ones, and now rides at 130,000. She is the appointed Mini Khal- the Dothraki see her as a mans soul in a females body, and they call her Khal Gerzi. 

She has her own Bloodriders, and they are all female as well, plus she has trained several thousand wemon on how to ride- better than men- and how to shoot on horseback- better than men- they are called The Ivezh Gerzea. Their hair they have died white to match their Khal, and with how they did it it is permanent. 

She takes out her nephew to ride, at a year old no less! It drives his mother nuts, but he stays securely wrapped to Aghalla. It is around this time that the dragons are large enough to ride, and Drogon is the meanest tempered while all of them are the same size.


	5. Astapor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This earns the Astapor gets rekt tag

A roar above her and she gives a screach back, calling Rheagal to her as she crouches on Argons back, and as Rheagal swoops low overhead and twists, she vaults up, grabbing onto the saddle strap there. Reahgal flattens out as she settles into the saddle and the three dragons roar happily as she joins then in the air. 

Dany can't fly as often as she would like, but when she can she does so for hours at a time. Both sisters would never land if they had their way, free in the sky, only their dragons as company. 

Rheagar calls to her a while later, and she allows herself to slide off sideways, and seconds later she lands on the greens back, settling easily into the saddle. She hears whoops and screams from below, and clamps her thighs tightly to Rheagar as he flips upside down and she hollers back to her tribe. 

They are nearing the city of Astapor, they are here to buy the Unsullied from the Grandmasters. They had made all the arrangements-or rather Danerys and the Khal did. Aegala is here to represent them, and her acrobatics with the two dragons are her showing off to the watchers from the wall. 

She directs Rheagar to land in front of her tribe as the city gates open and the Unsullied march out, followed by the Grandmasters on litters. Rheagar lands with Rhegal right after him, shaking the ground. Her Kahlazar whoops and hollers and calls out, always in motion , horses whinying, never at rest. 

The Unsullied are the opposite, strict lines, straight posture, uniform movements and no motion unless ordered. The Masters are set in the front, and the litters shade doesn't help them in this heat in their many layers. Aghalla slides down Rheagars wing, and lands on Argons back in a trained and practiced way, trotting forward with her Bloodriders around her. 

"The Grandmasters welcome you to Astapor, my lady. " a slave greets after the Grandmasters says something nasty in High Valerion. 

"Does he now?" Aegala asks with a raised brow, and understanding dawns on the girl. She panics, and tells the Grandmasters she accepts their greeting. 

"We are here for the Unsullied." She states easily as she dismounts her horse and approaches the litter. The grandmaster asks how she intends to pay for every Unsullied they have. 

"The master asks how you intend to pay for the Unsullied, malady." The girl says

"Why, I let you live of course! Did you not know this, dear Grandmaster, that Valerian is my mother tongue?" The masters are all angry and shocked at the revelation, and on begins to order something. 

Rehgal roars loudly, and Rheagar beats his wings twice, blowing up sand dust and causing people to brace. Drogon lands hard on her other side, and hisses menacingly at any perceived opposition. 

"The Unsullied, now if you would, Masters?" Aehgala says as her women spread out around the orderly Unsullied, inspecting their formations. She is handed a harpy shaped Whip and she recounts, turning to face her Unsullied. She raises it up above her head, and the men come to ready. 

"KILL ANY MAN HERE WHO CAUSED ANYONE OF YOU HARM, KILL THE MASTERS!!! DRACARYS!!" She orders in valerion, and her dragons begin burning the palace to the ground, and the Unsullied do as told. 

Outside the gates the Unsullied stand in their formations, ready for their orders. Aeghala drops the ornamental whip to the ground and tells them they are free to do as they please, under orders from Deanerys Stormborne, Mother of dragons and Kahlissi of the great Dothraki sea. 

None leave. 

She sends a group of four to her Sister to tell her the news, and begins actual arrangements with several mercinary, pirate, and the Grandmasters Navy now at her disposal. She knows they have more men than will fit on the ships, and begins orders to build new warships immediately. It will take the whole Kahlazar at least four months to reach Astapor, so Aegala settles into the grand temple, exicuteing the rest of the masters and beginning several new laws, burning old ways and building new ones. 

Several warships try to attack a week later, but the Masters commanding them made a mistake when entering Her city. They showed their faces. She mounts up on Rhegal and strings the corpses together, dropping them onto the lead warship. The attack stops and they go home, and days later trade continues on. 

Aeghala demands- as reparation- that they surrender their 20 best warships. They do so with loud protests, but they do so. Trade between Astapor and the rest of Slavers bay continues on as usual, minus the slaves. 

She spends her next month meeting with merchants and envoys from the Slavers Bay cities. They all nearly cower before her, and the dragons. Rheagal, Reahgar and Drogon all eat several traitors and a few assassins, as the other Masters became more worried as she stayed put, not moving on. 

She is waiting, they soon find out. But not for what. Or rather, who.


	6. Arrival

Aeghala sends Drogon back to Deanerys after another three weeks, as the city has calmed and the murders have stopped. On the same day a caravan of dessert men arrived in the city, bearing gifts for her. 

One such gift was a fossilized dragon egg, and that gave her an idea. So she sent out a group of her new Unsullied and her more veteran riders out to the dessert, in search of more. 

Her Unsullied commander - Grey worm- advises her of wariness, warning of unrest in the cities people. She is swamped by meetings and the line of people waiting to talk to her is long - never-ending. 

Contrary to her guards wants, she decides to head into the city itself, on her dearest Argon. She had been ill,for several days and wanted fresh air on the day she felt better. Her Bloodriders acompany her instead of her Unsullied guards, causing Missrendi to worry quite a bit. 

She trots at a steady pace, talking lively with her second -Anadi- and her other Bloodriders. They draw a crowd of people, many of them former slaves, and as they reach a wide plaza of merchant stalls she is greeted by a sight. 

A young boy is being beaten by a muscular man, his many rings showing his wealth. She rides over and catches the mans fist from behind as he goes to swing again. The man turns sharply, mouth open to spit words of rage at her, but his face drains of blood as he takes in her helm, her platinum hair through a short pipe in the top,to flow down her back her sartling purple eyes bright as she watches this measly man.

"My Queen!" He startles, and tries to fall to his knees, bit is stopped by the grip,she has on his wrist. 

"What has the boy done to receive such punishment. " she demands, tightening her grip, hearing bones grind. 

"He stole, your Grace. " he says with tears in his eyes. 

"And what did he steal, his hands are empty of anything but air. " she looks from him to the boy of 6 or 7, who hasn't moved from the ground as he watches her in wonder. 

The man is silent. She,releases him and waves to her Riders, who grab him and tie his hands with rope. She turns to the boy, reaching out her hand to him. He stands and takes it, causing ner to smile and lift him easily up onto Argon. 

The boy sits in front of her, and the Merchant is tied to Andaris' horse by a lead. The boy is quiet at first, but as she talks to her Riders in dothraki he perks up. Then he repeats her. He smiles, and then he begins parroting all lf them. 

The arrive back at the pyramid, dimounting and begin sparring. She practices with her whips - gifts from Cohollo- against an ex gladiator from the pits. A commotion at the gates stops the playing Dothraki women, all 40 or so turning towards the entrance. 

There she sees a squad of her Unsullied fending off a crowd of children. There are at least 20 of them, and all are bruised and filthy. She storms up to the gate and barks a few orders, halting the mens actions. 

"Why are you here, child." She asks the oldest of the group. 

"You took our Master. We are yours now. " she tells Aeghala with tears in her eyes. 

"Come. You are no longer slaves of that rat. Do you want to watch him burn?" She orders a pire built for the Rat, and within the hour it is built with him tied to the middle of it, a cage made for him in the center. 

Missrendi hands her the newest dragon egg, which she settles on top of the pire with care. She is handed a torch by Andrei, and she hands it to the boy - Mikhail- who then lights the pile. 

When she hears the egg break open, and the newest dragons crys, she strips out of her armor in seconds and walks into the flames. She kneels and picks up the small dragon, cuddling it to her chest with care. 

It latches onto her breast, and to her great surprise milk comes out. She had been in denial for the last few weeks, passing along as her being ill. She vehgly wonders which Bloodrider is the father. 

The dragon is a stunning, rich shade of purple, and it looks to be much more delicte than the older dragons. Elaema it is then. She walks back oit lf the fire to see Andani waiting with clothes for her. She slips the shirt and pants on and settles Eleana around her neck.

"A new dragon for a new son, Khal Gerzi. " her second states with a smile and a wink. 

"Oh you SHIT!" Aeghala exclaims in an indignant voice, pointing at her friend. 

"Oh hush. " and then it devolves into a friendly argument. 

She orders the children taken care of and the pire watched as she walks up the pyramid steps. It is only a little after noon and she still has meetings to attend. 

Never a dull moment it seems as she sits on the throne, listening to the newest grievance of the people. The news that she is pregnant spreads like wild fire, and on top of that her people return from the desserts. 

They were successful in gathering up dragons eggs. She sorts through them for fakes and only finds two. And out of 20 that's not bad. She doesn't hatch them, deciding to wait for her sister. 

 

Dany arrives on Drogon with the rest of their sizable Khalazar two months later, a month early ,to which Aegala is glad to hand over the reins and throne. It is decided that they will gather up all the willing fighters they can from the cities of Slavers bay for the coming invasion. They receive funding from the Iron Bank to help build their warships- large enough to land a dragon on without sinking. 

Dany is ecstatic to meet the petite Eleana, who is the size of a small house now. Her body is the darkest purple that fades to the lightest lavender along her wings tail and spines. The female dragon is never far from her mother, and as she fits through the large windows still she accompanies Aegala as she sat the throne, napping mostly. 

Large enough to ride Elaena and Aegala played in the water, perching on the top of the pyramid to overlook the city. When nkt with Aeghala, Elaena is flund in the Bay without fail. Swimming deep to the bottom only to explode out like one of the great whales up north, only catching the air instead of falling back into the water. 

On that note the warships are plentiful, as Aeghala has not been idle. 50 new warships are armed and battle ready, along with the 34 the masters of Astapor had already had. Not to mention the trade ships that were all over the seas, doing as trade and merchant ships do. 

Khal Droggo is uneasy with the resting period, but as Aegala shows him maps of Westeros, and explaines how the houses work so he understands a lot more on how the politics work. They learn of king Roberts death a week after their arrival, and Joffreys rein. 

Denarys sends letters to several houses who would feel spited by the crown, or have need of revenge- the Starks being a large one, along with the Tyrells. 

 

She is in the fifth month pf her pregnancy and the Bloodriders are hovering. Haggo , Cohollo, and Qotho needlessly follow her, guarding her for assassination attempts and crowds alike, glaring at every man present constantly. 

Eleana sleeps on her balcony, while Reahgar and Reahgal refuse to fly with her. Aeghala grows very depressed as it gles on, her newfound freedom in flying taken from her. 

It is Dany who finds the loophole. Eleana will allow her to ride her, but not in the sky. So Aeghala rides the purple dragon through the the streets and plazas, making it an expected thing after another month of doing it. 

Then it happens. Her Bloodriders are with Drogo handling the main body of the Kahlazar, and Dany is off flying with all four dragons. She is meeting with several dignitaries from Dorne when her cup falls from her hand. She stands abruptly and calls out, and as she falls Anali catches her. 

 

 

She wakes surrounded by fur and scales. Reagar is curled around her and a bed of furs, and she has a screaming headache. She groans and sits up, causing Reahgar to cuddle into her, his large head nuzzling against her flat stomache-  
Flat. No.  
Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononono

Her mind screams as she does, and she hears the dragons roar with her as she screams for her lost baby. She sees Dany run into the room,and to her, embracing her. Trying to sooth her and Aegahla had done for her so many times. 

Anali enters after her, coming to sit beside her Khal. Anlai leans against her side, a solid weight. Grounding. Comforting. 

"My baby " she sobs and lets out another ground shaking scream, and she hears dragon song start up, the three outside perched on the sides of the pyramid sing as they did when they were little. But not in joy this time, but in mourning

She cries herself out and runs oit of tears. Not that that stops her screaming. Drogo and his Bloodriders enter, and they join the group, Aeghala moving from Danys arms to Qothos , with Cohollo and Haggo on either side. 

She doesn't know how long she screams for, bit all of them come and go, someone always with her. She runs out of voice, and so she rages. She throws things, she hits walls, she tears things apart. The room becomes a mess of wood, paper, feathers and clay. 

Finally she collapses in on herself. She stops her rage and begins to actually mourn. Her Riders come to her with food and water, and she recovers her shattered mind from the pieces it had fallen into. 

"The poison was supposed to kill you, Aela. " Dany tells her when she asks. 

"It was one of the Drone ish servants, not one lf the dignitaries. " Missrendi informs her as she bathes, her sister sits beside her, catching her up on what had happened while she was indisposed. 

Aeghala sets back into her routine with gusto, training harder, flying longer, fighting meaner. Aeghala becomes a beast of muscle and speed- just like her dragons. 

She begins training Rheago with a sword, and on how to ride the dragons. He chooses Eleana as his, his eyes matching her scales. The boys hair is unique , mottled black like his fathers, with patches of his mother's silver. He keeps it long, in a tail, and she teases him - calling him sheepdog. 

The city mourns for the baby it never knew, and many people watch from the gate as she settles her baby's too small body on a pire. On it she also rests on of the unhatched eggs. 

She lights the pire from inside it and cradles both her baby and the egg. As the last of her baby burns to ashes, the egg cracks open to reveal a white dragon. Its eyes are red as the egg it hatched from, an albino.

She holds it to her chest and screams out her pain one last time before walking out of the raging pire. Dany folds her into a cloak and pets the newest addition, silently wishing it was a human child instead.

But life goes on, and Aeghala recovers mentally. But she keeps up all her training and blacksmithing , as she had become fond of the activity after so long doing nothing at all.


	7. Dragonstone

Aghala downs the water handed to her, body hot and sweat dripping from her as she toils over the forge. She had an idea a while back, when the dragons had shed some heavy scales. Make armor of them. So she took her learning of how to Blacksmith and took to it like a dragon to flying. 

She made Dany, Droggo , herself and all the Bloodriders dragonscale armor. Then she thought of the dragons, and of how they had soft spots all over- albino Kealani is fragile for a dragon, and she has made him steel and scales from Drgon- there are very few books left in the world on dragons, but she is still wary of the once popular ones on hunting them. Especially for Rhego's Eleana, as her scales never did harden as the males had, causing Dany Aegahla and Drogo to worry. 

So she has made dragon armor for the last two years, and trained her people- and Unsullied -on how to work together perfectly. The two opposite groups work surprisingly well together, and no infighting has ever occurred, as the people themselves get along as well. 

 

She looks at herself in the mirror, noteing all the differences from 4 years ago to now. She sees all her scars, some from her dragons, play too rough, a drop to hard, a play bite that broke skin. But most are from battles. Long scars, short scars , jagged, smooth and every texture she can think. 

Dragonfire leaves scars on even a Targarian, she going out. Kealani and Eleana did not get along while he was growing, as he needed her full attention constantly. Eleana was unhappy she rode him instead of her for one to many patrols, and spewed fire on him in retaliation. It hit Aeghala as well, burning her through her dragonscale armor gaps. The burns are in a pattern of her armor, and it is as if she always wears it now.

She flexes at the polished glass, and admires the large defined muscles from the better part of 5 years of the dothraki way and two and a half of that and blacksmithing dragon scale. She sees the toned muscles that riding dragons and horses bring, sees how her stomache is defined and hard, a sharp V leading to her lower parts. She smiles at the result of her hard work, knowing she can take most any man and win. 

Her deep- almost glowing- amathest eyes stare back at her, her too long silver mane now dry from her bath a curtain around her. She turns around and looks over her shoulder to look at her back. There she has several more scars, and one tattoo. 

A dothraki style, a hooded snake in vivid black against her once pale skin, now the golden of a Dothraki warrior. She sees the sky begin to lighten with the coming of the sun, and she begins to dress. 

Today is the day they make landfall, and she is dressed for it. Her tunic and dragon scale armor, padded with the softest fur for warmth up in the sky, her trousers soon covered in the armor as well. 

It is as she comes up on deck that she puts her helmet on, her long hair put up through a hole in the top and it flows in the windy sea air. A roar above her from Kealani and a call back gets the crew to make way for her as the lady takes a running start and vaults upward from the bow of the boat, landing on the Albinos back, easily settling on. 

They circle around their armada, and join the other two dragons in a dance. They range long and wide, and she directs the dragons to Castle Dragonstone, where the ships are to land and allow Dany to claim the home she was to inherit. Aegahla smiles to herself as they circle the large castle, and notes it is abandoned. Good. 

Rheagar flies above while Rheagal flies below them, Eleana jumping in and out of the clear waters,with Rheago on her. She takes the chance to slide from Kealani and onto the gold and cream dragon, only for Drogon to take the other dragons place. She lands on the black and becomes uneasy as Drogon hadn't allowed her to ride him sense he turned a year old. 

Rheagar flies below Drogon in an invitation to rejoin him, but Drogon will not allow it. He growls lowly in warning, so she stays in his saddle, sending calming emotions through their small bond. His brothers have a much larger bond with her, with Kealani not far behind tied with Eleana. That is why she could do the things she could with them, but Drogon- back when he denied her for the first time- had destroyed their bond. And now he has recreated it again, pushing his Ming against hers with a mental purr. She remembers Drgons anger, and draws her mind away, only for him to follow. 

 

She had just given him his new saddle, and was going to try it out, so that she could do any adjustments that where needed, but when she tried to mount up he flung her to the ground and snapped at her in anger, spines on display and hissing like never before. 

"He is a dragon, My lady. " Jorah reminds her gently as he helps her stand, and she has tears in her eyes as Drogon takes to the air. 

"He has NEVER snapped at me before. What did I do, Jorah?" He gives her a sad smile and shakes his head as her eyes water a bit more. 

"What happened, Ahla?" Dany asks her when she hurries over, having seen Drogon throw her older sister.

"Drogon- he- I gave him the new saddle, and I was going to do a test flight, to adjust- he-" she stops and takes a deep breath. 

"The black snapped at her, Kahlissi, and threw her down. " Jhorah tells her sister, and when the Kahlissi turns to look at Drogon, he roars back at her before taking to the air with another roar. 

Dany turns back to Ala , and tries to apologise, but stops when she watches Ala screach for Reaghal. The gold lands hard beside the small group and bends low so that she could mount. Ala, Dany sees, is crying hard and her heart breaks that little bit more. Drogon had held a special place in Ala's heart, as the first to let her ride him. And now to deny her? Never had anything like this happened before. 

 

 

Drogon shakes a bit, loosening her from her stiff posture, and she melts to his back as he slides left into a roll. She hears Dany call faintly from the ships, and Rhaghal picks her up easily. 

The two dragons swirl around each other and twist, allowing their riders to leap away and onto the other. The two women latch on to their respective dragons and they continue to dance up in the sky as their armada makes landfall. 

All five dragons land on the beach and as Dany dismounts, Aegahlla announces she is going to scout the surrounding area, mayhaps feed the dragons. Drogo nods to her, and she snatches up her nephew before leaping up onto the golds back, holding the young man her body as her gold takes to the air. 

"Alaaaaa-" Dany screams at her in warning, but Rheagal has already taken off. All seven screach back to the Queen, and Aeghala chortles as they gain altitude. She lowers her face guard, allowing the leather covered steel to protect her face. 

Eleana cries to Rheago, and the teenager slides off the gold and lands on his purple with ease. Kealani calls to her and flies over Rheagal in a twirl as Aeghala jumps up, snatching onto the strap there. 

The snow colored dragon spins lazily over the forest with his siblings, the five dragons and two Targarians calling, roaring, and screeching happlit to each other. 

Soon Eleana swoops low over the wild forest and comes up with a stag, tossing the still living deer upward. Rheagar catches it as Rheagal does, and the two tear it apart mid air. 

Drogon roars as he lands in a clearing, killing four deer as he hits the ground. The other dragons land and they feast happily on the deer, while Aeghala dimounts Kealani to look around the forest. 

She is stopped in her roaming by the large black, who corals her back with his tail, pulling her back to the group of dragons. He has raised his head from his meal to watch her carefully, as he had done with pregnant Deanerys. 

Aeghala worries for a split second, and then remembers she can't. The Measters of Essos had told her the poison had taken her son, along with her ability to have another one. 

Drogon then slides his wing behind her, tucking her into his side with it. She rolls her eyes at the largest dragon and attempts to leave his clutches. She -as usual- fail, and causes him to lower his head to her level and nudge her towards his saddle. 

Rheagos' laughter is a rude awakening, and she glares at the unruly teen from her place on Drogons back. Her nephew and her Riders draw great amusement from the large blacks antics. 

When Dany had asked aboit his change in behavior, Aeghala told her. Drogon thinks she lost her baby because he didn't protect her like he did Dany ,so he is doing so now. So she might be safe to have another little one. 

Both women had tried to explain poison to him, and how she physically couldn't bear another child, but he refused such knowledge and hovers over Aeghala near constantly. The other dragons decided to follow suit as usual when Drgon did something, and now her nickname within her Khalazar is Dragon Beloved. 

She is not amused.

The dragons finish their meal and take off with roars that shake the trees. The five dance in the air, playing and fighting while their humans leap, slide and tumble along their backs and wings.


	8. Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who finally updated? This Snowflake!! I'll do so again Tommorow, as this one is short and choppy. So sorry!!

They have held Dragonstone for four months already, and the Young Wolf Stark is their tentive ally. His brother Rikkon and his wolf Shaggydog were found in the forest by Rheago and Eleana a week ago, and Dany has sent Aeghala to return the boy. 

The boy is nearly feral, having been raised by the wildling Osha for the last few years. Reago is riding with her on Rheagar while Aeghala has Rikkon and the large direwolf on the now much larger Kealani. 

The albino is the second largest of the dragons, only Drogon larger than the white one. They are headed for the newly reclaimed Winterfell, and as the castle comes into sight she slows Kealani, and lowering them to below the clouds. 

The men on the walls dont outright open fire, but she sees their weapons loaded and made ready. She guides Kealani to land in the courtyard and she lowers Rickon to the ground with ease as Shaggydog leaps from behind her to the gravel.

Rheago shrieks to her pointedly so she takes off again, allowing her nephew to land and dismount, lowerinby g Osha to the ground as she had Rikkon. He dismount and Rhegar takes off to join his mother and brother in the bitterly cold air.

The two dragons circle the castle twice before Rheagar swoops directly under Kealani so she can slide from one to the other with ease. Rheagar then flies very low over the battlements and she roars to Rheago, who calls back an afirmitive. 

 

"You are Rheago Targaryen then, yes ?" Asks the older man, his smaller brother hugging his red haired sister joyfully. 

"It would seem. " the teen replies with a shallow bow. "Mother sends her regards, and you will meet my aunt later. She's Hunting with the dragons. " 

"That was Aegahlla Targaryen? Oldest of your family?" Asks Sansa curiously 

"She is better at war than any of us, and mother is the better strategist. My aunt is not willing to be any sort of queen- but Khal fits just fine. " he tells them as he is lead into the great hall, bustling lords and servants pausing to awe at him. 

His silver hair streaked with black patches, hair mused from the wind and his helm, dark skin inherited from his father and earned in the years spent in Essos. He is taller than the young wolf by half a head. Eyes the bright amethyst of his mother, slitted slightly with the magic riding dragons puts in a person. His beloved aunt calls it the dragon blood, yet she still calls him sheepdog. 

He is bid to sup with the Starks for lunch, shock he does with gusto, pulling the three present sibling into conversation and wild tales of his aunt escapades in Essos. He makes fast friends with the Stark siblings, and when Arya joins them hours later the two mischevious teens click together like a Dornish puzzle box.

The large Hall doors slam open with two booms that echo through Winterfell. Aegahlla enters, still armored and helmet on as she strides up behind her seated and still relaxed nephew. Robb had half risen from his previously relaxed half sprawl on his ornate chair, Sansa gasping lightly.

And she is a sight to behold. With her long curtain of silver hair flowing from the top of her helm, her nearly violently intense lavender shaded eyes visible through it. Her helm has a second lower half mask attached,to it, more for appearances than usefulness. 

Her armor is leather padded dragon scale from Kealani and Rheagal, the white and gold blending prettily until it reaches her chest, shoulders and thighs. Those are made from Drogons scales, the black and red shimmering in the firelight. 

Dark Sister sits on her left hip while her whip sits on her right, a dagger in each boot as a precaution. Rheago snorts at her amusidly, making her roll her eyes as her removes her helm, placing it on the table beside her as she sits to his left.

"Happy to be home, little pup?" She asks Rikkon with a motherly smile, to which he nods wildly and proceeds to talk her ear off, asking everything he can think of about Essos. And the dragons. 

"Would you like to meet my baby properly? " she asks him as he asks about Kealani. 

"Robb?" Rikkon asks his older brother hopefully. 

"All of you, then. " she stands up and hefts a goat leg over her shoulder with a smile to the youngest. 

The younger group follows her out into the courtyard and beyond the gates, where they all stay put as she hands Rheago the leg before running forward and screeching loudly to the sky. 

She gets Rheagar to land easily and leads him over to the Starks as the gape at him. He preens openly and she tosses the leg at him, which he snaps his jaws around the treat with gusto. Rheago calls for Kealani, but he calls back a hunting screech, causing the two Targaryens to smile. 

"This is my Rheagar, he is one of the origonal three, hatched in the dothraki sea. " she tells them eyes on Arya as she puts her hand out to touch the greens side softly. 

"He's so warm. " she whispers

"He's a dragon. A creature of fire, and as stubborn as all hell." Aega tells he with a smile

"How many do you have hatched?" Robb asks her in wonder

"Five. Soon to be six, for my sisters new babe. " a new member a new dragon. 

"There aren't five of you. " Arya state bluntly. Robb sees the look the younger Targarian gives his aunt, sees how her eyes glaze over a moment before she nods

"Kalani was for my miscarry," Sansa gasps and Arya looks shamed, "-and we have word from the Wall that our shared blood resides there. Your Jon Snow, I believe. His mother is your aunt Lyanna, and his father was Rheagar, my sad brother. " she allows the dragon to rub into her side, nearly swaying her off her feet. 

"My brother has a direwolf as well- Ghost. They would make a good pair, as albino. " Robb tells her as she feeds a large bone to the dragon. 

"Indeed?" She smiles wildly as a roar from above shakes the ground, and the Starks startle as she screeches back. She takes off on foot without warning, and when she vaults into the air her sisters big black lands hard and fast. He is off again in an instant, Oldest Targarian settled into the saddle naturally.


	9. Rheago pov

"Excuse my aunt, cousins. Drogon is impatient like his rider, and when he calls you answer or snarched from the ground like a deer. " Rheago sends Rheagal back into the sky with a simple signal. 

"That was The Dread? Why is he here and not with your mother? " Sansa asks in a worried tone, eyes on the sky

"Rheagar and my Eleana have probably left for Dragonstone already, and Drogon follows no mans orders. Or woman's, for that matter, if he followed us here." He shakes his head ruefully "Aunt Aegahlla will fly to the Wall, see what she can do to help there as Mother asked. She is also supposed to bring cousin Jon back in one piece. " 

"Why bring our brother into it?" Robb asks is surprise

"My family has a saying, besides fire and blood, that is. A Targarian alone in the world is a horrible thing." Rheago answers evenly, eyes glazed over a bit

"Why is that?" Sansa inquires

"Dragons are social creatures- My Aunt calls it Pack mentality. Much like wolves, in fact. " he sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, we'd best get back inside- its cold as balls out here!" That gets him laughs as the young group heads back for Winterfell proper.


	10. The Wall

It takes her three days to reach the Wall on Drogons back, and they are joined there by her Kalazhar. Her people are camped outside the walls, but she has Drogon land in the inner courtyard of the Keep. No one fires at her, but the air is tense when she dismounts. 

Drogon takes flight again, and the large keep gates are open. Her beloved Lion Aegon runs to her, rubbing himself over her legs and hips. She turns to the man in black that approaches her, his hair and eyes are Stark, but his manner and walk are all Targarian. She removes her helm, her long hair in waves down her back causes many gasps and awed sounds from the surrounding Crows and Wildlings. 

"I am Aegahlla Targarian, oldest of my house. You are the infamous Jon Snow, yes?" She asks him as her three Bloodriders gather around her 

"How do you know my name?" He asks, voice accented and wary. 

"I would know my nephew blind and deaf. You have your Mothers looks buy your Fathers bearing, Jeaherys. " she strides over to him and brings him into an embrace. "Our family has a saying beside fire and blood, nephew. One of our own, alone in the world, is a terrible thing." 

She is stopped cold by a frail voice calling out her name in high valarian. She is frozen stiff. 

"Uncle Aemon?" She whispers, turning slowly to look at the ancient man on the snow cover balister. 

"Measter Aemon?" Jon asks in shock 

She however is actually vaulting up the wooden supports of the elevated platform, and with a smooth leap is over the banister and embracing the old Measter gently. The blind man lets his hands,wander her face, feeling the features of hmtheir family once again. He sheds several tears in joys. 

"What the fuck is going on, Snow?" Asks Tormund sternly, harsh vowels and barbed meaning. 

"That is the oldest surviving Targairan, and she just rode a dragon into our keep. She has an army. She has dragons. She is going to help us. " Jeaherys tells him, eyes on the silver haired pair that are speaking in a language thought lost. 

After a long and drawn out explanation of the goings on of the outside world, and the Crows telling her of the Walkers and the Night King they eat, then she decides its time to messege her sister. Aemon sends the raven, and two days later they get Rheagar, Rheagal, and Kealani. 

*Sister,*  
*It is paramount you come back to Dragonstone, as the Queen has decided we are at war. She wants peace talks, and we have been summoned along with the Dornish Prince and the Queen of Essos. You will sit in that place, while I will take up the place of Conqueror. *

* By here within a fortnight, and bring one of these Wights if you can, along with our nephew. He shall be the Night watches representative. Robb and Arya Stark shall be at the peace talks as well. Don't do anything I wouldn't, Alla. *  
* Your Sister, Dany. * 

 

She pets Reagals nose idlely as she reads the letter again, and looks up at a choked off laugh reaches her ears. It is the Wildling called Tormund, tall and redhaired. He smirks as he sees her watching him watching her, and Eeyie rolls her eyes at her Khal. He approaches them. 

"You pet that dragon like my daughter pets a dog, girl. " he says when he is closer, smirk still in place. 

"I pet the dragon like a loyal friend, wildling. He understands you just fine. " the big green snorts, head raised now. He croons at Aegahlla, asking politely. "Eeyie, I'm headed up. In going to catch one of those dead things, see what we're up against. "

"Yes, my Khal. " and she is upon her child, then in the air with the other two north of the wall. 

"She don't like me much, dose she?" Tormund asks the dothraki woman beside him 

"She likes you too much, Thing. " she states, turning towards her sisters now, striding away from the redhead.


End file.
